Escala de grises
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Cuatro piensa demasiado en esa chica que cayó del cielo vestida de gris, ¿será correcto?. Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "Un Abismo de Facciones".


**Disclaimer:** la trilogía Divergente no es de mi autoría, ni gano nada por las venta de los libros.

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "Un Abismo de Facciones"._

_espero que os guste!_

* * *

...

Ni siquiera sabe por qué está ahí, solo que lo ha preferido antes de oír ladrar a Eric, ser quien recibe a los novatos no es lo más divertido del mundo, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo y mejor él que cualquier otro, además puede asustarles un poco, eso será lo más divertido.

No quiere ni imaginar sus caras de terror cuando les digan que tienen que saltar al vacío. Cuando él entró en Osadía el primero en saltar tardo al menos media hora en decidirse, aunque no lo recuerda muy bien porque su corazón martilleaba tan fuerte en sus oídos que apenas podía oír o sentir algo.

Cuando oye las voces fuera, arriba, se apoya contra la enorme columna que sujeta la red, está seguro de que aun tardaran, aunque cuando oye la palabra "estirada" por encima de las demás se paraliza por un segundo. No puede ser verdad ¿no? Nadie de Abnegación se transfiere a Osadía. Solo él.

Pero sus esperanzas se desvanecen cuando una mancha gris asoma por el gran agujero que da al cielo. Oye el gemido de una chica, y como lucha por respirar, el golpe contra la red es duro, si caes mal puedes hacerte mucho daño. El nerviosismo se agolpa en la boca de su estómago cuando la oye reír histéricamente y no sabe muy bien por qué, ¿qué más da que le reconozca? Él hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser Tobias, ahora es Cuatro.

Cuatro el osado. Punto.

Tira de la red y le da la mano a la chica, ella intenta salir de ésta y cuando lo hace tiene que sujetarla con fuerza para que no se caiga, apenas pesa nada. Está seguro que la chica lo pasará mal aunque haya sido la primera en saltar. La suelta en cuanto está de nuevo erguida.

La reconoce, es una Prior, frecuentaban los mismos lugares que su padre, incluso el mismo la había visto en alguna ocasión que su padre no lo tenía demasiado golpeado para presentarlo en público. Puede que incluso hayan jugado juntos en la calle alguna vez cuando su madre aún estaba viva.

― Gracias… ― murmura la chica y apenas la entiende. Va a contestarle pero la bocazas de Lauren se le adelanta.

― No me lo puedo creer, ¿la primera en saltar ha sido una estirada? ― siente cierta rabia recorriendo mis venas y aprieta los puños con fuerza.

― Por algo los habrá dejado ― Sisea intentando sonar firme. Lauren estuvo mucho tiempo llamándole estirado, hasta que se enteró de porque era Cuatro. Mira de nuevo a la chica que no ha abierto la boca y mira a Lauren con cierto terror. ―¿ Cómo te llamas? ―Parece no haberle reconocido. Mejor.

―Uhm… ―murmura, y se sorprende que no conteste su nombre a la primera, pero siendo de abnegación, su cambio puede que sea por razones parecidas a las suyas, aunque en su mirada no ve odio, si no solo la sorpresa.

―Piénsatelo ―aconseja ―No te dejarán escoger nombre dos veces… ―Ve como asiente y siente que la chica es un pequeño pájaro desplumado. Sabe que no debe estar ahí, ese no es lugar para ella y no puede decirle que él la ayudará, no, no puede.

―Tris ―Ella vuelve a murmurar mirándole y siente un escalofrío al oírla hablar, algo que nunca reconocería, es una buena elección, corto, sonoro.

―Tris… ―Oye a Lauren de nuevo ―Haz el anuncio, Cuatro. ― sale de su mundo y se gira hacia atrás. Pobre niña.

―¡Primera saltadora: Tris! ― Vuelve a mirarla intentando calmarse, definitivamente la chica no le ha reconocido, observa el lugar con curiosidad, aunque él no puede dejar de observarla a ella, no sabe si por compasión, o por admiración por haber dado el mismo paso que él. ―Bienvenida a Osadía. ― no puede decirle nada más, no allí, quizás en privado, pueda hablar con ella.

Pero Cuatro no encuentra la oportunidad. No la encuentra subidos a la noria para buscar la bandera, no la encuentra cuando la entrena, ni cuando le lanza los cuchillos, ni la encuentra cuando la recoge golpeada y mal herida por culpa de sus compañeros.

La ha estado observando tanto que reconoce cada una de sus expresiones y por qué es, podrían tacharle de acosador. Pero no puede evitarlo, Tris… siente que Tris es especial, no entiende como ha pasado y puede que se odie por ello, lo es, que Tris le gusta es un hecho.

Y solo tiene una forma de decírselo, lo comprende cuando en una de sus pesadillas aparece ella agarrando su mano y cruzando la puerta del paisaje del miedo, o puede que eso no sea una pesadilla. Puede decirlo todo a la vez, su nombre, de donde viene, que le gusta. Podría salirle el tiro por la culata, pero si no lo intentara no sería un osado ¿no?

Ahora dentro de la sala para ver su Paisaje la mira y no sabe quien está más nervioso de los dos si él cuando roza el cuello de ella con los dedos para inyectarle el suero o ella. Las explicaciones le salen atropelladamente, Tris es curiosa, y eso le gusta, como casi todo lo que hace.

― A ver si adivinas por qué me llaman Cuatro ― empieza a pensar que la idea es absurda demasiado tarde, la puerta ya se ha cerrado, eso, o cree que es eso hace que ella se pegue un poco más a él y eso le gusta, porque ya empieza a sentir miedo por lo que viene.

― ¿Cómo te llamas de verdad? ― sabía que esa era la siguiente pregunta antes de que la formulara, empieza a conocerla demasiado bien.

― A ver si también puedes adivinarlo.

Luego viene el salto, la caja, la pistola, su padre. Y Tris no le deja de sorprenderle y de demostrarle que es increíble y valiente. Esos minutos incrementan sus sentimientos hacia ella. Cuando todo acaba, cuando la siente rodearle torpemente quiere besarla, e incluso quiere hacerle el amor ahí mismo, pero ese lugar no le gusta, quiere huir de ahí.

La lleva al fondo del Abismo, si tuviera que recordar algo de la conversación que mantienen mientras que van tomados de la mano sería imposible. Aun siente el corazón en la boca y en su mente solo está cómo Tris paró el cinturón de su padre. Tris quiere hablar, pero el no, le confiesa que le gusta, le podría dar mil y un motivos, pero ¿qué más dan los motivos? Solo quiere besarla.

Y lo hace, porque Tris es especial, porque siente como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento siempre, en Abnegación o en Osadía, sabe que no todo será de color de rosas, pero podrá superarlo, podrán superarlo si están juntos y si tienen cuidado.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor:** mi segundo fic de Divergente, sigo teniendo miedo a escribir sobre Cuatro, y publico el fic con miedo, pero bueno, hay que ser valiente, osada. el resultado no me convence mucho... No se si se parece a Cuatro, o Tobias se ha tragado 100 algodones de azúcar. ¿que os ha parecido? ¿reviews?


End file.
